


The Beast Stirs

by RaisonDetre



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Jensen, F/M, Grumpy Jensen, Jared is like super Omega, Jensen and Misha are frenemies, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Jensen, alpha!Jensen, arranged mating, don't let that JP/SA trick you, douche bag!Jensen, like the Omegast an Omega can ever Omega, omega!Jared, sad!Stephen and Jared, this is J2 centric, this is straight up J2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As your High Alpha, I put claim on you as my Omega. Any Alpha that wants to challenge that, your Stephen or your father, can contact me, but they face banishment or death," Jensen's lips curled into a handsome smile, it was sinister and the epitome of a true Alpha- a strong, deadly Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started a new fic. Sorry?  
> Sorry for mistakes, but bare with me, lovelies.   
> None of these people belong to me, though it'd be really nice if one or two of them did.

The feeling of silk was a thin film across Jared's skin. The pull of it running taut against his knuckles as he tried to cease the unraveling of his comforter, trying to, at all costs, stop his mother's attempt at forcing him out of his bed. The boy dug his nose deeper into his pillows, welcoming the warm scent of everything he's ever known: strawberries from his mother's garden, the tinge of salt, and his unscented shampoo- mislabeled when he bought it, it smelled more like vanilla bean than nothing. 

"Get up, sweetie," he heard his mother's voice whisper to him. A small hand ravels into his mop of brown hair, catching on knotted strands before she gently untangled her fingers out. "It's today," she kissed his cheek, and there- where he could detect the faintest scent of her Chanel No.5, he inhaled deeper. 

"I don't wanna," Jared declared, stretching his mile long legs down to the very edge of his bed before he raveled himself back up in a tight knot. His knees tucked beneath his chest and his hands were ironed underneath his pillow. 

"Jay," his mother warned in a shallow whine. "The High Alpha is coming just to meet you, don't you want to look a little... lively?" She asked, and her finger wiped away a stray piece of fringe that hid his breathtaking hazel eyes. 

"He's not coming just for me," he snorts, face down on the mattress. 

The new High Alpha can't just be coming for him- Jared has been courted by Stephen Amell, an Alpha both his mother and father adored and approved of, for the past three months. He's already attached. He wants Stephen. Jared already sketched their names together in a heart. He's already decided blue and white would be their theme for the wedding. He's already rearranged furniture in Stephen's house, picked out color palettes, began skimming through home remodeling magazines because Jared liked open floor plans. 

"You know," she whispered, and her hands trailed onto the back of her youngest son's neck. "He could terminate it, if he likes you enough, so don't- if you want Stephen-"

"Don't be me, I know," Jared replied, turning around to face his mom in the pale light of the room. She's sitting on the side of his mattress, dressed in her favorite creme sweater and a rolled up pair of cargo pants. His mother, Savannah, is beautiful in the way a woman should be. Wrinkles from constant laughing and smiling, from the corners of her mouth to the crows feet next to her hazel eyes, they don't stop- they cover her freckled skin to her fingers and her feet- proof she lived in an age before sun damage was even thought of. 

"I love you, you know that- but you being yo-" she began, her pink lips stretched into a small smile before he cut her off. 

"Me being me is as close as a Siren," he frowns.

It's not because he's just an Omega- even though, yes, that could be a factor- but it was the way he acted. His heartbeat accelerated at any given moment- be his name called, or caught off guard- a fast heartbeat in an Omega to an Alpha was equal to the last seconds of life in their prey- when they knew it was the end. It was a fucked up trait that made Alphas get off. And the way he couldn't keep eye contact with _anyone_ , regardless if they were an Omega or an Alpha, made something in their genes raise appreciative attention to. His voice, which was quiet one second, and unapologetically loud the next, raised curious eyebrows. 

And his obedience. 

Around his mother and father, Jared would do anything they asked without hesitation. Near anyone else, they could nearly do the same. 

So, the Omega was practically malleable to all outside forces. 

It made Stephen go into hyperdrive- most of the times, Jared wasn't even conscious of his enticing effects. 

"We expect you down stairs by ten, wear the clothes I laid out in your bathroom, sweetie," Savannah whispered, as she bent down to kiss her son's forehead, her eyebrows knitted up with an expression Jared didn't like to see. 

She was worried. Nearly every Alpha her son has crossed paths with had begged for a courtship, and only with his consent, did she allow courting. But, with an Alpha of this magnitude, who had heard Jared's name through stories passed around tables and her son's own name marked like a fable among Alphas, she worried how well she'd be able to scare this Alpha off. 

*

His mother did well, Jared admitted. He was allowed his favorite sweater- a thrift store buy he bought three years ago- and his boyfriend jeans hung loose on his coltish legs, not giving anything away to the imagination. They could be particularly unflattering, but the Omega had the curse of making anything incredibly 'ew' into a pleasant 'oh'. 

Jared sat on his bed, legs criss-crossed and his hands in his lap as he stared at his smartphone's screen. Stephen was at work. He worked as an apprentice underneath his mother, who held one of the most vital positions in the pack as the Grower. 

Stephen was constantly up to his elbows and knees in dirt, and he seemed to smell like the good _bad_ with salty sweat and herbs. There was no room for Jared's texts and calls during work hours, but the Alpha had sent him a selfie of himself next to his mother, grime on his chin and his T-zone dewey from the summer sun. 

_Stephen: Good luck, Jay baby. The lake @ 3?_

Jared smothered his giggle- gosh, he was _giggling_ \- in the back of his hand. 

_Jared: I'll be ready by 2._

He stretched up out of his bed when he focused on the clock- it was ten minutes till, but by the way his mother's voice was growing in volume- she does that when she's nervous- the High Alpha had either pulled into their driveway or was standing on the porch. 

* 

In the living room, a bay window was installed on the east window. In the mornings, Jared would curl himself into the soft cushion seat inside and watch the sun raise underneath a pile of quilts. He held his orange juice close on most days, staring out into the open valley that their home was built onto, and traced all the way to the beginning foliage of forest. 

Now, he did the same thing- minus the OJ and the rising sun. 

He curled into himself, it happened to be a cool August morning. Voices filtered from his kitchen, and from his hiding place, he could see the back of the new High Alpha's head, along with his father, who shook the man's hand and patted his shoulder like an old friend. 

The man was tall, Jared supposed. He wasn't even near the Omega's father's height- but his chin made it past his shoulders- a feat in its own way. 

Not much else could be deciphered by the Omega from the distance between them, and now- even several yards away- the Alpha seemed too close to let Jared feel anything but safe. 

"Jared? Sweetie," his father is a big, commanding man. All of Jared's brothers inherited the same wide stance and proud gaze, the strong jaw-line, the absolutely bigger-than-life hands. It sounded strange, to some- not Jared- to hear a man like this call his youngest son 'sweetie', but to the Omega, it was nonetheless comforting.

He let his head raise to attention, still wrapped in the abundance of quilts as he focused solely on his father- who was the only Alpha the Omega could ever level his eyes with. From the corner of Jared's vision, the visiting High Alpha turned around to the direction his father was walking towards. Which was directly to the Omega. 

Jared gulped, trying his best not to act every inch of what he was. Pretended that he didn't cower at his own shadow sometimes, or had the tendency to watch others expectably, waiting for orders. 

"Have you met Jensen Ackles?" He felt the cushion of the bay window's perch dip down as his father tucked down beside him. From here, he could find the blue in his dad's eyes- the wrinkles around his mouth leaving evidence of his bad habit of smoking. 

"Not yet, no," Jared whispered to his father- his stare was directly on him now, not letting even an inch of attention fall onto the other man in the room. 

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" His father asked, and at his words, Jared buried his face into his father's shoulder, trying his best to seek comfort in his current Alpha. His dad instantly soothed his back with his hands rubbing circles into shirt. It was an attempt to calm him, and trust that it did, but he was wary of being too dependent on the people around him. He didn't want to clue Jensen Ackles into his habits.

Jared wanted to form words, but his mouth felt like cotton. 

Instead of introducing himself, he stayed silent, helplessly shy and a bit frightened in the presence of Jensen.

"No need," a deep voice, one which the Omega wasn't familiar with, filled the air in attempt to ease the tension in Jared's shoulders. "Jensen Ackles," and suddenly, a mass of a man appeared in front of Jared. "High Alpha of the Dallas pack as well as your own; I'm very honored to meet you, Jared."

"Dallas," he heard his mother whisper from the other side of the room. The landline phone was in her hand, no doubt talking to Grandma Ethel, who anyone talked to in times of need. "That's so far, that's so big."

And she was right. The Dallas pack had more than just the measly few dozen that the Glade pack had. In retrospect, Jared's pack was lucky that their old High Alpha had reigned so long. The pack was rich in eligible Omegas and maybe not as prominent as Jared, but others similar to him, were spoke about over dinner tables and a game of cards like myths. But, High Alpha Misha had made a point to respect an Omega's life choices, including their safety and mates. He hardly forced an Omega into a mating, unless it was absolutely necessary- and even then, that had happened years ago. 

Now, with Alpha Jensen, not only Jared's, but many of the other Omegas' fates were in the palm of his hands. There was no real reason why Jensen had seized the Glade pack, other than what Jared thought could be business opportunities.

The thought of being treated like a chess piece made Jared's stomach sick. 

"The pleasure," Jared whispered, so very low that he hardly heard himself. "Is m-mine, thank you," he finished. The Omega's face was burning bright red- always blushing just from the smallest sliver of attention. Good God, Jared cursed to himself and he nosed at his father's shoulder, desperately trying to find solace. 

"No need to be so nervous," Jensen lowered his voice to match the Omega's tone- but even now, in the same octave, Jensen's voice still filled the room to the brim. 

"He doesn't mean to be bashful," his father promises- and Jared casts his eyes to his mother, where she's nodding in agreement. 

Jensen ignores the other Alpha, and instead bends over to slip his fingers beneath the Omega's chin- like putty, he moves with the guidance of his High Alpha's hand; suddenly, Jared is staring into the wildly intelligent green eyes of the most powerful man he has ever met.

"I don't bite," the Alpha assures him, and immediately, Jared is processing his promise as a lie. 

He's still trying to dumbly examine the man's face- the first time he's made eye contact with him this morning. Sharing eye contact with an Alpha is usually seen as challenge in tension filled moments, Jared hardly lets his gaze flicker higher than a strange Alpha's chin. 

"If you wouldn't mind Mister and Misses Padalecki," Jensen asked, his eyes still set in stone on Jared's. "Could I talk privately with your son?" And it wasn't actually a question- not nearly. It was a command, incognito with a southern accent and a perfect smile. 

Jared is stuck on his lips- the man seems to be freckled everywhere, but he's transfixed on the freckle that sits just above his cupid's bow, just barely touching the pink of Jensen's mouth. 

"I-" Jared's father stops, everything about his sudden tense posture and his surprised tone is evidence that no, he certainly is not, but Jensen is High Alpha- he doesn't actually have a voice in this matter. 

"A few minutes," Jared's mother pipes up, her face is white and her hands are shaking- the phone she had been speaking on is now swinging back and forth on it's curly wire from the living room wall. "We'll be in the kitchen, Alpha Jensen- uh, um, Jeffrey, darling." 

His father seemed to snap out of his shocked silence, paralyzed by the worry for his son, by the voice of his mate. "Yes, Savannah, coming." 

Jared untangled himself from his father, and watched as Jeffrey sent a death glare to Jensen before he ruffled his youngest son's mop of brown hair. The Omega was left alone on the bay window, his blanket now spilled onto the ground, and his mother gave him a worried stare before turning into the arms of her mate to walk into the kitchen. 

Not sooner than the second the two of them, Alpha and Omega, were left in the room together, did Jensen speak. 

"By the way you and your family are acting, I'd say you have a guess at what my true intentions are?" Jensen asked, and as he spoke, he slid up to full height, if it was to impress or intimidate Jared, the Omega was unsure. But, it in turn made the teenager curl up into himself tighter. 

"Yes, sir, I-I do," Jared replied, blinking up to his new High Alpha. His hands clasped around the pillow beside him, holding it so tightly, his knuckles turned into a chalky white. He clutched it as if it protected him from whatever Jensen was going to say. 

"I gather that you are aware you're one of the most sought after Omegas in the country," _if not the world_ was left silent- even though Jared had a bountiful collection of international courting gifts. Jensen folded his arms together and began to walk around the room- the Omega wasn't aware of what he was doing around the room, his eyes were frozen on his sock-covered feet. But he could hear the Alpha's timberlands on the wooden floors and the emitting sounds of the Padaleckis' family pictures being picked up and put down after careful studying from Jensen. 

"I was," Jared whispered, not sure if it was time to talk- but he-- he knew where this conversation was going. "I'll be mating an Alpha soon, Stephen Amell- a worthy mate as any, sir," he finished, nodding his head to himself because, yes- yes, Stephen and Jared were meant to be, Jared only needed to tell him he was ready for mating, and they would.

"Oh," Jensen stopped whatever he was doing, and walked to stand above where Jared sat. "Tell me, does this Stefan boy... provide the things an Omega like you should have- the finest of everything? Tell me his finest courting present."

"Last month he gave me a remedy for a sore throat-" he began lowly, before Jensen overpowered him. 

"He gave you a four dollar bottle of cough syrup?" The Alpha stared at him bewildered, and suddenly- suddenly, Jared realized he had just entered a pissing contest between Jensen and Stephen. "That's luxury?"

"He works with his mother in the Gardens, sir, it was handmade and unasked for... h-he gave it to me because he knows h-how sick I can get in the winter," Jared told him, gulping and biting on his bottom lip to keep himself from outright sobbing from this intimidation game.

"How old is Stephen?" Jensen asked, and Jared- Jared spun tight with the question. 

"Eighteen next month, sir," Jared began slowly, before his hands grew sweaty- because... because only adult Alphas can lay claim on Omegas. "But, but- he was given permission from Alpha Misha- and from my parents, and- and you can't erase his claim on me, y-you can't!" His voice grew louder, more desperate, as he realized exactly what Jensen's ulterior motives were. 

"If I can't lift his claim on you, Jared, then I'll have to challenge him-"

"No, no, you can't do that either, Stephen- he-"

"Scared I'll win, darlin'?" Jensen asked, the rumble of his Texan accent deep and loud and present- and it made him all the more powerful and intense and terrifying. Jared can imagine Jensen's silhouette over the still, bloodied body of Stephen, unharmed with flecks of crimson on his fist, and on his chest, and thick around his mouth all drying blood from his opponent.

"I know you'll win!" Jared screamed, finally slipping from his seat to drop to his knees in front of the Alpha, desperate to do anything to keep his Stephen. "Please, Alpha Jensen, I'm in love with Stephen- don't- I, I-" 

"I seized this pack because I saw you interning as Misha's secretary last summer. I realized I wanted you," he paused, to let the claim settle in. Jared's skin raised with goosebumps, he could've been any Omega, he could've stayed home that afternoon, he could've interned anywhere. 

"Mish is a good friend," Jensen's hand, which had thin white scars and callouses on his palms, shot out to Jared's chin, guiding him to make eye contact. "I begged him to let me have you, but, because as we both probably know- Misha is a stubborn bastard and he's always had a soft spot for his pack's Omegas- so I told him, you're given to me as a part of a peace contract, or I take his pack from him."

Jared froze in the Alpha's grasp, his eyes wide with disbelief as he processed the information. As he realized his life, that this life he had built up, the future he has imagined with Stephen, was never actually plausible- because, really, no matter how cunning Misha was, or caring, Jensen Ackles had hundreds of men and women standing behind him. 

Jared never had a God damned chance.

"And, as your High Alpha, I put claim on you as my Omega. Any Alpha that wants to challenge that, your Stephen or your father, can contact me, but they face banishment or death," Jensen's lips curled into a handsome smile, it was sinister and the epitome of a true Alpha- a strong, deadly Alpha. 

"But, but Alpha Jensen- I, St-Step-Stephe-" he tried to form words from where he begged on the ground. His hands clutched in the denim of Jensen's jeans, his face rubbing subconsciously into the knee of his leg as hot, fresh tears began to pour from his hazel eyes. He sobbed, as if this was a surprise- as if the outcome of the conversation was a pragmatic explanation and estimation of what Jensen wanted with a shy Omega.

Jensen almost expressed sympathy across his handsome, cruel face before he quickly wiped it off with a frown and aggravated eyebrows. 

"Jared, no amount of begging will change my mind. Cry all you want, darlin', have a fucking tantrum, it won't get you anything other than an annoyed Alpha," Jensen told him. The Alpha was accustomed to Omegas begging him _not_ to mate them, it had literally been the opposite since the beginning of his life. It angered him, more of his Alpha really, to know that his future Omega was inconsolable just because of the apparently unbearable thought of mating an extremely powerful man who could easily give him nearly everything he desired, everything, except of course Stephen. 

Jared glared from behind his messy bangs, his hazels eyes even more vibrant from his rollercoaster of emotions. He slowly stood up, finding support with trembling hands on anything save for Jensen. He sniffed up a left-over sob, Jensen thought his pointy, little nose looked absolutely adorable vibrant red. 

"Are we done now?" The Alpha asked, his mocking tone packed with even a bit too much venom for him. He couldn't help it, all of this fuss for an insignificant, weak Alpha boy. 

The Omega didn't look him in the eyes, his lips were quaking, slowly the pale pink petals went from a silent sob to a stretched out hiccup, before reverting to a tight line. 

Jensen was utterly entranced. And he felt a bit guilty, the heavy weight in his chest told him. 

"Jared," he began softly now, using the tone he had not shared since the first few minutes of their acquaintance. "I know this is all very fast, and all very scary, but-"

The High Alpha didn't have the chance to finish. His little, docile Omega was throwing him a hard right fist kindled with fiery rage and desperation.


	2. Half the Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiesty Jared becomes a bit fiester and daring. Grumpy Jensen gets a bit more grumpier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think these chapters may just be short, quick chapters because that's all time I think I'll have.

The hand, which looked frail and tiny compared to Jensen's own, didn't fall limp when the Alpha caught his right wrist. Like a vise, Jensen's fingers wrapped around Jared's swinging hand with an inextricable grasp, his own knuckles bleeding white from the pressure his hand suctioned the Omega with. 

Jared didn't stop struggling, his hazel eyes were brimming with frustrated tears and he bit at his lip with determination while he tried to struggle out of his future Alpha's iron hold. The Omega's feet were digging into the wood, kicking up and putting all of his weight beneath him in attempt to topple Jensen's balance. 

It didn't help. If anything, the fight forced an aggravated growl to crawl out of the Alpha's throat. His cheek stung red where Jared had managed to land a surprisingly strong hook. If Jared was anyone else, if he was an Alpha, the boy would already be dead. 

"I won't mate you!" Jared finally screamed, loud enough that it hurt Jensen's ears, which were sensitive enough. "You might claim me," the Omega confessed through a snotty nose and big eyes blurred with helpless tears. "But I will never accept you as my mate, as my husband, a-as my Alpha!" It hurt Jared to even admit the words, it was like he was accepting his fate, that this was real- he wasn't ever going to find his happy ending with Stephen, if at all. 

He didn't stop struggling in Jensen's hold, feverishly and tirelessly trying to untangle himself from the impossibly strong grasp of his High Alpha. 

For Jensen, he was a heartbreakingly beautiful thing. Omegas hardly stepped on their Alpha's toes, for Jared to be so viscous in defending himself and his perspective mate forced something inside of the Alpha to appreciate his fierceness. He wondered, when Jared finally accepted their fate as mates, if he'd still have the same fire when he would hear his Alpha's name or reputation being dragged through the mud. 

Another half of him, the purely selfish and annoyed Alpha, was turned off for the exact same reason as to why he was so attracted to Jared. What the hell was so irreplaceable in this Stefan guy?! Jensen was easily the best choice for Jared, or any Omega, he had a surplus of money, pack-land, and power. Jared would just have to ask, and Jensen could place it in his little Omega's hands. 

"Why do you oppose this so much?" Jensen finally shouted, his voice demanding all of the attention in the home- he was aware of Jared's parents watching paralyzed with shock from kitchen threshold, and Jared had paused, finally, beneath his strong grasp. 

Jared's entire body was pinched with untampered tension, his mouth gaping as his shoulders bent into him, like he was trying to tuck himself out of existence. 

"I-If you don't have even the slightest idea-" The Omega paused as he hiccuped during a stray sob, "as to why I'm so- so opposed to be claimed by... by a man like you, then you're not half the Alpha y-you think you are." 

*

Jensen left the home with a few fiery words, all of them meant to guilt Jared into feeling like an insubordinate Omega. The High Alpha had stomped off to his parents, whispering angry things that sounded like they ran together in one hot breath, and walked out of the house with respect. Even if he was a grade A douchebag, he still had enough sense to know it was best not to walk all over the Padaleckis. 

Jared didn't say a word to his parents, not even when his mother ran to him with watery eyes and a first aid kit, murmuring of the ways she was going to help him get out of this entire mess while she dabbed ointment, a gift from Stephen, onto his busted knuckles. The harsh smell of the antiseptic forced a fresh wave of hurt to flood through the young Omega, but he laid pliant in his mother's soft hands even as she tightly looped a bandage around his hands three times. 

"Can I see..." Jared began, but he paused and straightened out his sweater in thought. He felt sick, and tired, and weak. 

"Jay?" His father was sitting on the other side of the living room. He had been pretending to watch television for the last half hour, but it was obvious he was deep in thought, desperately trying to devise a plan to free his son from the High Alpha's claim. 

"I need to speak with Stephen, I need... I gotta tell him, dad," Jared whispered, curling up into himself as he admitted it aloud. His mother hushed him just as he began to feel like his emotions were unravelling again; she tucked his head into her shoulder and carded her small hands through his mope of brown hair. On any other day, the action would have worked as a lullaby and send him to sleep, but now he was amped up on anger and sadness. Jared felt too utterly vulnerable to go to sleep, leaving him restless. 

Jeffrey stared at his son as he frowned and slowly stood up from his leather recliner. "Sweetheart," he began- at that moment, Jared knew he was doomed. "Jensen doesn't want you anywhere near another Alpha, especially Stephen." 

"So?" Jared whispered harshly into his mother's shoulder. "Who gives a fuck about Jensen? He's not my Alpha, he's never going to be my Alpha." 

"Jared," his mother's voice cracked, it made the Omega cringe- it sounded as if she was giving in to this horrible arranged claiming. "Jensen is a powerful man-" 

"I don't care!" Jared didn't dare raise his voice, but the venom was tightly sewn into his tone. "If he's... if I... I just want to say goodbye, don't you think that Jensen... that Jensen would want this? If he wants me to forget Stephen, it'll be by telling him... telling him that I can't be with him."

His eyes went wide as he stared up at his father, practically begging for permission to have one last meeting with his Stephen. "I just want to say goodbye, what's wrong with a goodbye?" 

"Jeffrey," his mother's voice was a wary tone, clearly a warning not to buy into Jared's puppy dog eyes, a mastered trick he has inherited from his father. "Alpha Jensen is already angry with him, adding a stick to the fire-" 

"Dad, please, just a quick goodbye- he won't ever know," Jared pleaded, he clutched at his father's hands for empathize, his fingers trembling as he tried to relay how much it means to see Stephen by grasping impossibly tight onto his father's knuckles and yanking softly, silently begging with his hands to be on his side. 

Jeffrey looked from his disapproving mate, to his desperate son, and finally his disapproving mate again. With a final huff, he shook his head and stared at Savannah. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, even though he didn't seem to remorseful. "Jared... be ready in ten minutes," Jeffrey finished as he avoided his disappointed mate's gaze. He couldn't help but taste regret on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated bc I'm lonely and I read them throughout the day. This chapter was a bit boring, but it shows a bit of Jared a little better. Like he's an Omega, but he ain't afraid to stand up when he's really emotional? 
> 
> If there's anything y'all would like to see, just comment below c:   
> (Still don't know where I'm going with Jenny boy)


	3. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is found out. Jensen is not impressed.

Jared's throat ached from screaming, even now, he could feel the whisper of pain crawling up his vocal cords, as if he was still shouting. His forehead, damp with drying sweat, pressed against the shotgun window while he avoided the glare from the Alpha, who kept a sturdy hand on the steering wheel and the other wrapped impossibly tight around Jared's bicep, promising him a hard jerk if he dared to move.

His eyes were swollen from tears, the salty taste of them dripped on his lip, which was trembling because Jared was desperately trying to keep his hiccupy sobs to himself. The Omega didn't want to give Jensen anymore satisfaction.

*

Jared's father had piled the Omega into their Jeep ten minutes after noon with nervous hands. Savannah begged them not to, but if they had to, make sure one of the last meetings with Stephen would be worth it. With a kiss to her youngest son's forehead, she wrapped a scarf up to his nose- it was the end of September and this prompted her to believe he needed a ridiculous ensemble of winter gear- and warned them both not to stay too long. The quicker the meeting the more likely Jensen would never learn of it.

The ride was quiet aside from Jared's toggling with the radio's static. He nervously watched the passing gravel roads turn to nothing more than overgrown foliage and dirt the further his father drove them. His father wasn't nearly as anxious as Jared, or if he was- he didn't show it.

The sixteen year old clung to his own arms, wrapping himself up as the Jeep forced the two of them to feel every hole and crack and crevice in the road. The Gardens were only six miles from Jared's home, but the road conditions made it difficult to scale the distance beneath thirty minutes.

When his father finally parked in front of the old and modest house that Stephen shared with his mother, Jared felt himself wind up with a dull ache in his bones- this could be one of the last times he's ever alone with the young Alpha.

"I'll stay in the car," Jeffrey told his son, pulling out his paperback Sudoku book. With hardly a glance to the Omega, he shooed him away with his blue ink pen, already completely involved with his half-completed puzzle.

Jared nodded and climbed out of the Jeep, practically running to the front door of the Amell's. It was unlocked, as always. The pack was small and close, half of the time, not even Jared's family bothered to lock their doors and windows. Security was never an issue, and the majority of the time, visitors were always welcome.

He dropped his scarf on the coat rack that had been nailed next to the door for the better part of fifteen years. The Omega stripped his jacket, too, leaving only his sweater and pants to fend off the cool chill outside.

The Omega trailed through the house before he came to the backdoor, where the tallest tree in the Gardens could be seen from the white-fenced yard. He sat on the old picnic table, where yellow paint was beginning to chip off from water damage.

Stephen was attuned to the Omega's scent and presence, something a hopeful pair of mates familiarize themselves with in the process of trying to grasp a a better idea of one another. According to Jared's phone, the young Alpha had already began his journey from the Gardens to his backyard, surprised by Jared's visit- they didn't plan to meet until two this afternoon.

Jared sat patiently and stared up at the Gardens, a sacred place where every pack mate would eventually enter once in their life, if they were lucky. Most of the claiming rituals were committed beneath the four tall Scrub Oaks, it was here Jared's parents, along with his brothers, had christened their ceremonies, where Jared had planned to with Stephen.

The few people that were allowed within the mile's radius of the Gardens were sacred themselves. The Grower, who made sure the upkeep of the Gardens were nothing less than perfection, happened to be Stephen's mother Stella, and along with Stella, Stephen was allowed an all access pass as her apprentice. Aside from them, a few of the Elders, a sick pack member in need of the Gardens' healing, the High Alpha and his immediate family.

Jared was well aware of the long, dedicated hours Alpha Misha had spent within the Gardens, but the Omega could hardly imagine a brash Alpha like Jensen being permitted to pass the threshold, which forbade any maliciousness.

The Omega had only visited the Gardens once, when he turned fourteen and began his first Heat- it had almost killed him in his sleep. But, as Stella assures him every chance she gets, the Gardens saved him that horrible night.

He thinks of the memory, the white-hot that had coursed through his veins and left him feeling almost suffocated, with the dull pain in his body forcing him to believe he was utterly empty. That night had left him insatiable for touch, desperate to find and feel anything warm and hard and strong. Anything that resembled an Alpha.

"Jay!" The sudden deep voice of Stephen makes him perk up from his thoughts. The Alpha's t-shirt is practically plastered to his skin from sweat, the hard work getting to him despite the cool temperatures. He's handsome, that's the only way Jared could manage to describe him. With a smile and a pair of dimples that went as deep as the love Jared felt for the Alpha, it was hard to think of a day where he wouldn't be able to look up and Stephen wouldn't be there. "I thought we agreed on two? At the lake?" Stephen continued, a bit confused as he shouted from the mouth of the Gardens and finally jumped over his backyard's fence.

With long strides, Stephen quickly lined himself against the table and sat beside Jared, his grin never dimming even as the Omega unconsciously scooted away from him- he didn't want to rile up Jensen by leaving even a hint of another Alpha on his skin.

"Stephen," he whispered, and even now, his very presence created a buzzing energy beneath his skin. The Omega almost ached to touch the Alpha, to just grab him around the shoulders and reel Stephen into him.

"How did your father's meeting go with the new High Alpha? I met him the other day, well, not really- just a glimpse, but he seems strong, and kind, not Misha, but who could ever-" Stephen slowed his fast stream of words when he realized the Omega was cupping his hands over his face and staring at the peeling paint of the table. The boy was eerily distant.

"Babe?" He asked, his voice almost trembling as he whispered the endearment. Stephen cautiously placed his hands around Jared's bent shoulders, trying to ease him out of his position- it looked as if he was attempting to curl up into a ball and disappear. "Jared, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Stephe-Stephen, I tried- I tried, and I told him, I fucking told h-him," Jared was trying to keep himself together, but the warm hand of the man who was meant to be his mate uncoiled him. "I didn't know- I thought maybe, but I already... I already had you, y'know? And- and I didn't think that... that he could... that he would change that," he's practically sniffing uncontrollably, trying to keep his 'ugly crying face' to himself by digging his palms even harder into his face.

"Jared," Stephen whispered; he took him around the nape of his neck, his fingers massaging soothing circles into his skin- except now, it forced the Omega on edge. "Jay, what happened? Did someone threaten you?" His voice takes a darker tone, promising a quick demise to anyone who even entertained the idea of harming Jared.

"Stephen," Jared says to him, finally giving him a reply- evidence he's still there right beside Stephen. "You can't be my... my Alpha anymore," somehow, he finds the words and manages to piece them together in a way he hopes Stephen can understand. The two teenagers, now crammed in each other's personal space, slowly tangle themselves closer. With Jared's trembling fingers he catches the back of the young Alpha's neck, pulling himself flush to him until all he can breathe in and think of is Stephen and the wild smell he brought from the Gardens.

Stephen burrows his face in the crook of the boy's neck, anger thriving in his veins as he realizes the potential loss he's facing. "I'm not going to let him take you, Jay," he whispers almost inaudibly. They're the only two in the yard, but he feels as if dozens of eyes are watching them, waiting for Stephen to surrender. "You're mine, Jar-"

His words were cut off by the sudden ringing of the Omega's cellphone, it vibrated violently on the table before Jared took it with trembling hands and answered the call.

"Just give me a few more minutes, dad-" he began, his head still resting on Stephen's shoulder and his knees tucked up on the bench, so he could fold himself into the Alpha's warm embrace more sufficiently.

"Yes, yes, a few more minutes are granted!" His father said into the phone, his tone aggravated at the Omega's sudden snappy attitude. "I'm going into town up to your brother's- a few of his cows jumped the fence again. If you want to stay, I'll be back in an hour!"

"Really? You'll let me stay?" It was a long visit, even if this was under usual circumstances. Omegas were allotted hardly any alone time with Alphas outside of the family, and Jared was buzzing with happiness from the revelation he was stranded with Stephen for an entire hour.

"I expect you to stay out of trouble, though," his father continued, and Jared nodded his head frantically like the Alpha could see it. "I'm guessing your silence is your agreement, goodbye sweetie. Stay out of trouble."

"I will, thank you!" He told his dad before hanging up and turning to Stephen with an excited grin. The happiness didn't last long, unfortunately. In his finite wave of elation, he had forgotten about the impending doom their relationship was in.

"You can stay?" Stephen asked lowly, his fingers softly tangling in Jared's hair, suddenly nervous about where they stood.

"Yeah, that isn't a problem, is it?" Jared squeaked- because, good Lord, what if Stephen wanted absolutely nothing to do with him now that their mating wasn't even close to possible?

"Of course not! C'mon, let's go inside, I'll fix you some lemonade," the Alpha finally smiled the smile that Jared knew. He took the Omega by the waist and gathered him up out of his seat, they walked together in unison, stuck together like they were attached at the hip. It felt like old times, like the only two people in the world that existed was just them.

Jared's mother told him that's how she felt about his father- that it was the sign of finally finding the one you were meant to spend the rest of your days with.

They walked into the house, the coolness of the outside evaporated by the warmth the home provided. God bless insulated air and heat. The Omega easily slid into the kitchen to the counters, and sat in the wooden bar stool provided. It smelled like he could make a home and a life in this place. He could imagine half a dozen little versions of himself and Stephen weaving themselves through the kitchen, squabbling among themselves about who would receive the last lemon bar.

"Dammit," Stephen cursed to himself, causing the young Omega to pay more attention to the Alpha than his daydreams.

"What's wrong?" The Omega asked, automatically immersed in trying to find a way to ease the Alpha's sudden tension.

Stephen was searching through the pantry, pulling out a half-full bag of sugar and two glasses. "I forgot the lemons in my truck-" he began, still focused on finding a knife sharp enough to cut with.

"I'll get them, if it's unlocked!" Jared said, happy to serve and a bit desperate to at least busy himself while the Alpha worked to make him the Amell's famous fresh lemonade.

Stephen considered it, beating his knuckles on the counter before he nodded his head. "Thank you, it's in a brown bag- probably on the passenger seat," he replied, voice almost carefree.

Jared nodded, quickly hopping off of the bar stool. He paused as Stephen ruffled his hair and leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his forehead, an action that let the young Omega forget that this happiness he was feeling in his chest was completely finite.

To reach the front door, Jared must pass by one of two dining rooms, Stephen's office, Mrs. Amell's bedroom, and the living room. The Amell's home was humble, but they made use of the space they were granted. Jared was fast at the door, his hands already on the brass knob when he felt the chill of the air- the backyard was filled to the brim with sunlight, but the front of the house was shaded with trees, explaining the drop of temperature.

He reached out for his scarf and caught air between his fingers.

The Omega snapped his head to the coat rack, fully expecting his God-awful scarf to be staring at him, or at least crumpled in a pathetic pile on the floor.

He found nothing, and for that reason alone, he felt his blood run cold.

The heavy steps of Stephen sounded behind him, which usually caused him to melt with relief, but he was only blanketed with a strange feeling beneath his skin, like bolts of electricity were licking his veins.

"Stephen," he began to turn around, preparing an uneasy smile. "Have you seen my-"

"Your scarf?" Jensen Ackles stood where the Omega believed Stephen to stand. At his words, Jared realized the sudden electricity beneath his skin were his instincts screaming at him to run like fucking hell.

"I-" he froze, paralyzed because he was absolutely reeking with Stephen's scent and his own fear. His heart was beating erratically and his hands fell to find support on the door's frame. Suddenly, Jared felt pissed off and disappointed at the same time. Pissed that Jensen made him feel like shit, disappointed because his Alpha was _disappointed_ in him.

"I specifically told you not to go anywhere near this... this damn Alpha," Jensen seethed, and suddenly- there was growling tangled around his words. The fingers that held tightly around Jared's thick scarf let the thread come apart beneath his nails that suddenly grew sharp.

"What... how d-did," Jared began, his eyes wide with an intangible fear. His hands reached for the scarf, almost halfheartedly, and found that it was turned immobile in Jensen's white-knuckling grasp. 

"Get in my truck," Jensen's voice stayed dangerously low, his green eyes burning with a daunting crimson Jared had only witnessed in Misha during his most desperate hours.

Jared took a step to follow those orders exactly, his hands going lax on his scarf when he paused. "What... are you going to... to do Stephen?" The Omega whispered, his eyes already growing wet and blurry from the Alpha's obvious disappointment and his harsh tone. Half of him wanted to simply submit, lay helpless and become putty to Jensen, whose eyes were roaring with anger.

"Get in my truck," the Alpha repeated, seething through gritted canines.

"No, no- you're going to... I won't let you!" Jared whispered more to himself than the Alpha. He ripped himself out of being utterly obedient, and took his future mate by the shoulders- which were as broad and powerful as they were terrifying.

"I can smell him on you," Jensen hissed, his upper lip yanking up into a snarl that made the Omega flinch.

"Okay, okay," Jared began, repeating the words to himself in attempt to think of a plan before the Alpha really did lose his mind. Jensen's nostrils were flaring and his right hand stood frozen in midair with the Omega's scarf limply hanging. His eyes weren't exactly focused on anything, really, it seemed as if he was skimming over Jared's face back to his shoulders, where the teenager's skin almost touched Jensen's own. "You want to replace his scent? Scent mark me, I don't care, let's get out of here- just... just, let's go, okay?" 

"Jared," Jensen finally whispered a reply. He moved his free hand to wrap around Jared's wrist tightly, squeezing almost painfully as he dipped his head down to the Omega's. "That's not going to work."

Jared's breathing ceased, his pupils dilating out of fear as he stood paralyzed with a terror the Omega had never felt before.

Jensen's eyes focused on Jared, his face becoming disturbingly neutral as he brought the Omega's wrist to his lips, brushing his soft lips to Jared's pulsing veins. "Get in my damn truck, darlin'," he whispered into his skin. "You might not hear his screaming from-"

"Stop it!" Jared screamed, interrupting the Alpha with a fierceness in his voice he didn't know he possessed. "Stop taunting me, and stop taking advan-advantage of me, of- of this!" He frantically waved at his body, as if he could relay the message clearly to the callous Alpha. He wanted to shout about his DNA, how he couldn't control how his body decided to react with an equal amount of tugging and pulling towards Jensen.

"Jared?!" A crash from the kitchen had the pair turning towards the noise, where Stephen clumsily ran across the home to his distraught Omega. He came into the hallway with a wooden spoon between his hands and his eyes wide, searching for trouble. He found it in Jensen, who turned his attention from Jared to settle a searing hot glare to the unwelcome teenager.

"Ja- High Alpha Jensen!" Stephen's mouth stayed open as he subconsciously shrunk himself up in attempt to make himself seem less aggressive.

Jared stared at the love of his life, who stood utterly clueless that he was possibly two seconds from death in the hallway of his home, and breathed out softly, eyes teary as shook his head in defeat.

"Jensen," his voice came out weak, and docile, and soft. Everything that kept an Alpha at his toes and to an Omega's attention. He caught the hand that wrapped around his wrist, and brought it to his lips. All ten of his fingers smoothed over the rough and scarred skin of the Alpha as he pressed his fingertips to his mouth.

Jensen's nostrils flared and his eyebrows raised in obvious knowing- but he was utterly captivated, like most Alphas were in Jared's presence, and that's what made him dangerous.

The skin beneath his lips tasted bitter and salty, but it was only unpleasant when Jared leveled his gaze with Jensen's. Unapologetic, he did just that; his doe eyes blinking from beneath his thick lashes and his brows knitting up in attempt to seem more submissive.

"I don't want to go in the truck without you, Alpha," and the words made him sick to his stomach, and the shocked expression Stephen must be wearing- Jared didn't know, he was too busy staring into the eyes of Jensen's, watching as they danced with veins of crimson- broke his heart.

He took a step forward, and the man followed like a tamed beast. He kept his mouth to Jensen's fingers until he ran over the digit's first joints, and kept dragging his lips down until he felt knuckles beneath his dull teeth and they stood outside with goosebumps on their skin and Jensen's mouth gaping with awe and adoration.

When Jared's back finally hit the door of the truck's passenger seat, he kept his attention stuck on the Alpha, his throat tight and his eyes wet with tears.

"Drive me home, Jensen," Jared whispered into the Alpha's skin.

Jensen nodded, complaint to anything his Omega could possibly want from him, and took a step forward, to the teenager, and lined his body up to Jared's. He left no crevices between them, because Jensen... Jensen had wanted for _so long_. Since the moment he had laid eyes on Jared, he wanted nothing more than the young Omega to become a permanent fixture in Jensen's life and bed and future.

"Jensen," hands pressed to the Alpha's strong chest, trying to block him from his Omega, from the one thing that had taken over Jensen's entire life, from what the Dallas pack had sacrificed time and money for. "Alpha, I want to go home- let's go home," a voice said, and it was sweet and it belonged to Jared, but Jensen didn't register that- he didn't care about the careful words spun out of innocent nonsense, he wanted the Omega's neck marked with his scent and his lips caught in the taste of Jensen.

The Alpha grunted before he dropped his hands away from Jared only to latch onto his waist and stamp him down to the truck's door. He used it as leverage to scoot Jared higher, to let Jensen's thighs fit comfortably between his splaying legs that were kicking out with surprise.

"Jensen!" The voice sounded rough with anger, but Jensen ignored it. He wasn't going to do anything, Jared was already his and he wasn't pushing any boundaries by wanting to simply kiss his neck. "You asshole, get the fuck off of me-"

Something cut off the Omega's sounds of resistance, and Jensen's hand settled softly on his waist before Jared exploded with motion once again.

"No," Jared whispered so lightly that Jensen almost didn't catch it, until his grasp on Jensen's shirt collar became tighter and he brought his other arm around Jensen's neck, latching on with an iron grip that the Alpha gladly welcomed. "No, no- Stephen, you idiot, get the fuck back inside," Jensen didn't really register the words that his Omega was speaking, preoccupied by finding Jared's sweet spot on his neck when Stephen came up into the conversation.

"Stephen!" This time the words were a scream, and Jensen finally snapped out of the hypnotic presence of Jared to turn his head.

Behind him, the idiot Alpha held a baseball bat in one hand and his other empty and up, as if he was shielding himself. Jensen cocked his eyebrows up, before he turned back to Jared- who looked insanely cute while terrified, and rightly so, for his ex boy toy's life.

"Let my Omega go!" Stephen shouted, but it lost its weight the moment his voice cracked with fear... or possibly the last stages of puberty. Jensen didn't know, and he didn't actually care. He was simply fixated on the stupidity of the kid, before he realized he was calling his Omega _his_.

Jared tightened his grip around Jensen, his nails digging into the Alpha's skin. Jensen looked into Jared's eyes in attempt to calm himself down, because he really didn't want to hurt the kid behind him, but found the Omega's attention fixated solely on the ignoramus behind him.

With that knowledge, Jensen let Jared go. His legs stopped kicking from the need to gain balance on his toes but his hands were insanely tight around the Alpha's wrist. Crescents dug into Jensen's skin, identical to Jared's fingernails, but he barely felt the sting. 

"Jensen, Jensen, no," Jared wailed loudly, so quick it all sounded like one seamless and desperate word. 

But Jensen simply yanked his arm away from his grasp and blocked his pleading. He caught Stephen's bat the moment it flew towards him between one hand. The swing had promise- perhaps if Stephen was older he'd actually stand a better chance. 

Somewhere, Jared was screaming as Jensen ripped the bat away and swung it back into Stephen's skull. 

*

"Stop cryin'," Jensen's hand still anchored to Jared's bicep. He had to drag him into his truck after a vicious attempt of fleeing- one that could've worked if the Omega hadn't paused at Stephen's body.

Jared glared at the Alpha before he released a pitiful sob, escaping without his consent. His forehead crushed to the cold window. "Y-you.. didn't-" 

"Shut up," Jensen growled out in a voice that made Jared follow the order. "I told you that you were mine- to stay away from that boy." 

The Omega blinked, his eyes were still swollen, his nose an obvious red- flared up somewhere between the seconds before that bat had hit Stephen's skull with a sickening squish and a moment after he flew to Stephen's body and checked his neck for the faintest pulse. 

"You're lucky I didn't kill him," Jensen continued in the still air of the truck through gritted teeth. 

The words stuck to Jared's trembling body as the truck drove out of the Amell's driveway, where Stephen laid limp in his own puddle of blood beside Mrs. Amell's roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halsey's "Trouble" and Nicole Dolanganger's "Dog Teeth" got me feeling this AU. 
> 
> Comments appreciated, because I don't even know if this has the potential or worth to be continued.


	4. Chapter Four: Extremely. Madly. Very.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His very nature told him to give up and give all.

"You passed my turn," the Omega whispers from where he's seated next to the man who nearly murdered an innocent man- _Jared's Stephen_. Wrapped between his trembling hands is a hot styrofoam cup with some kind of mocha coffee, gifted to him from Jensen when his truck's tank nearly ran out of gas and they were forced to fill up his Ford at the nearest gas station.

His friend, Gen, hadn't seen him. She worked manning the counters; at the entrance of Jensen, the new High Alpha, her full attention had been utterly focused on him and coming across as the respectful Beta she truly was. But from the windows of the truck, Jared had turned up the music loud and cursed the very ground Jensen walked on as he bitterly slammed his hand angrily on the dash. 

Jensen had simply opened up the passenger door, pushed the coffee into his hands and reached over him to turn down the music. Jared possessed half the mind to simply pour the burning liquid all over the Alpha- but decided it would be better if he didn't, the man was obviously still riled. 

"I know," Jensen replied smoothly, taking a drink of his own cup. By now, the obvious anger drained from him, but it still lingered there, beneath his tight lipped smile and his left hand white-knuckling the steering wheel. 

"So, where are we going?!" Jared asked, something resembling fear bubbled up in his chest as he watched the tiny town he never left slowly fade away and become heavy with trees and even more dirt roads- it almost felt like they were driving to Stephen's home, other than the fact this road led in the complete opposite direction. 

When Jensen didn't say anything, the Omega took out his phone, viciously typing on the screen as he picked out his father's number and hit the call button just as Jensen swiped it away from him and put it on an area of the dashboard that only he could reach. 

"My house," Jensen told him, green eyes moving to Jared as he assessed the reaction of the teenager. The Omega's expression came apart with shock and anger, and finally stayed at fear. Which the Alpha expected, if Jensen swapped places with Jared, he wouldn't exactly be over the moon with the revelation of entering an aggressive Alpha's den, and as a prospective mate to said Alpha. 

Jensen hadn't wanted to bring him to the home so quickly, the halls were still bare, and the only rooms that actually showed that Jensen even resided there were the rooms of actual necessity: the master bedroom and bathroom, and his office. Every other room had nothing but a few boxes, even the kitchen remained untouched. 

But, unfortunately, due to Jared's insubordination, Jensen would have to keep a closer eye on the boy. 

"My daddy's gonna kill you," Jared whispered, and this time his voice actually sounded sure of itself. Gone was the tracks of tears drying at his cheeks, replaced by a ruddy red that came from stating his own opinion- which was a stupid one. 

"Your father isn't going to do shit," Jensen muttered, giving a glare that could cause even the strongest Omegas to silence themselves and tuck safely back into their mold of compliance. And the Omega beside him wasn't immune, simply opening his mouth before the Alpha's stare and his very voice caused Jared to press his pink lips shut, his hands closed neatly into his lap soon after. 

Jensen smiled at the silence, the truck filled up with the erratic beating of the Omega's heart and the gentle drum of the Alpha's fingers tapping on the steering wheel. He didn't mind that beside him, Jared dripped with fear. From the goosebumps on his smooth skin to the way he sucked his teeth as if it were the only way to keep himself from shouting, he wore his heart on his sleeve. 

When the sniffles began- about three seconds before the Alpha pulled into his driveway- Jensen _almost_ paused. 

He shouldn't feel bad for the boy, who had hiked his legs up and burrowed his face into his denim-covered knees and kept his watery gaze anywhere but Jensen. 

Jensen was pissed. Extremely. Madly. Very. 

To have an Omega directly go against his or her High Alpha's orders was completely unacceptable. In his pack back in Dallas, not even an Alpha would've reared up their head and commit the equivalent of spitting in his face. For Jared, a boy known for his submissiveness, to outright display an unbelievable amount of rebellious nature to Jensen would not have gone unpunished for any other member of the Alpha's pack. 

He opened his mouth just as his truck rolled into the lot, ready to completely let his Omega have a scolding of his lifetime.

Maybe if Jared would've actually started crying before he began, Jensen would not have been able to be so livid with his words, knowing the exact places not to just prick at, but dig his hands into.

But Jared didn't. The Omega just stared out his window and lowered his head tighter until his hands gripped at his mop of silky dark hair in attempt to hide himself even more. 

"I'm disappointed," Jensen's voice had never sounded colder. He parked the truck, but kept the engine running, felt like the silence would ring uncomfortably in their ears if he shut it off. "In your dad, whose father- your grandfather- was a prolific High Alpha, I would think your grandfather would have installed a few useful characteristics in your father- but I'm afraid he hasn't-"

"It's not his-" Jared tried to speak, voice cracking as he shuddered in his seat and looked (and smelled) awfully sad. 

"And Stephen. Especially Stephen. Such a young Alpha, with a promising future- too stupid to realize that one can't fucking take what isn't theirs," Jensen shook his head, beating down his palm on the steering wheel before he turned to glance at Jared. 

The boy was sobbing, curled up into an inextricable ball; long limbs bending in ways that obviously meant he wanted to be smaller, to simply sink into the leather seat, through the floor of the truck, and into the gravel below them, away from Jensen's sight. Anywhere except in Jensen's sight. 

"But most of all, the biggest let down was you, Jared," Jensen's voice echoed through the cab of the vehicle; it only took those few words to completely break the Omega, who suddenly struggled in his seat belt before he unclasped it. 

For a moment, Jensen thought he would jump out of the passenger seat and head for the damn hills. The Alpha would not have blamed him. Instead, Jared simply glared at the window before turning around and pushing himself abruptly into Jensen, trying to wrap his lithe arms around the Alpha's broad shoulder as he pulled them both flush together. 

"I'msorryI'msorry," Jared practically screamed into the Alpha's chest, tears staining the fabric of Jensen's shirt- but he didn't pay any mind. He hardly found it uncomfortable- exactly the opposite, actually. The warmth that completely enveloped the Alpha from the small, trembling ball of Jared was enough for his shoulders to ease from their tensed position, the clenching of his jaw ceased, his balled up fist went to the young Omega's waist, where they stayed trained there. 

"Just don't do it again, Jay," Jensen whispered, trying his best to be soothing because- good Lord, the handful of teenager that he held in his arms gave him a buzzed feeling, dizzy and warm. 

Jared nodded with movements so quick and hard that Jensen feared he'd get whiplash. He could tell by the harsh sobbing that the Omega riddled himself with disappointment for giving into Jensen so easily at just the mention of unruly behavior not to the Alpha's liking. 

How malleable an Omega's heart and mind could be. 

Jared didn't stop, and Jensen didn't cringe away. As an older brother to two Omegas, he inherited his own fair share of having to comfort them, how when their voice cracked, it led to tears, which morphed into sobbing until it became so heart wrenching loud that the only way to ease their pain would be to sooth it away by the vicinity of an Alpha, to be so close it consumed all of the thoughts that ever strayed an Omega from happiness. 

It was Jared's mind that told him to resist Jensen- but his very nature told him to give up and give all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all of the love I am getting for this story, thank y'all! :) 
> 
> Comments, as always, are appreciated! Thank you for continuing to read this story, sorry this installment is shorter than usual.


	5. Marmalade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes Jared back to his home. Momma Padalecki is angry. Jared gets squeaky clean and a puppy. Jensen is his usual self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one too much, but I believe it is because the first version- which had a many words- was deleted(my own fault), so it's a bit... different? Enjoy.

After twenty minutes of unrelenting sobbing in the Alpha's chest, the boy had simply went out like a light. Jensen didn't have the heart to wake Jared up from a much needed nap. For a moment before pulling him out of the truck, he entertained the thought of simply leaving him out in the cab of the truck and keeping it locked after he parked it in the garage- but Jared would have obtained a creak in the neck from that.

He opted to instead scoop up the boy, one hand slipping beneath the backs of his knees and the other wrapping around his shoulder to his head, in attempt to support the Omega's neck from falling into an uncomfortable arch. 

The sky above the two of them had morphed into an ugly gray during the time they spent in the truck; Jensen always liked stormy weather, but Omegas were skittish creatures, apprehensive to anything that roared. 

With Jared tucked safely to his chest, he fished out the keys to the entrance. After many seconds of awkwardly trying to unlock the door without disturbing Jared, the Alpha finally accomplished opening the front door. 

The entire home still smells new, fresh wood and the unrefined tang of paint and stain lingers in the house without apology. The home needed to be aired out, but Jensen didn't have that kind of time and he never occupied the place long enough to ever distinguish the headache-inducing scent from the simple waft of _new_. Jared had noticed it at once, even in sleep, his pretty nose crinkled up with distaste; the Omega rolled his face into the Alpha's arm as if he was attempting to hide from it. 

In his study held the only piece of furniture in Jensen's home that could fit his sleeping boy comfortably aside from his mattress.With steps attempting to be quiet, he walked into the office, which offered little to no privacy with tall french doors framing slivers of windows, and slipped inside. 

Painted a dark red, the room felt almost cozy. Large accessories to the office included a desk made from Rowan wood, which swallowed up a good portion of the office along with two bookshelves behind the desk made out of the same material. Accented with tan borders, the room resembled something Jensen hoped Jared didn't find too offensive or intimidating to wake up to. 

Jensen slipped the Omega onto the light-colored fainting couch, the Alpha didn't want to leave Jared bare to the world, but with no blanket he simply opted out to catch the leather jacket laying at the end of couch. In silence, he draped it over his boy and watched it swallow his upper body- at least now the scent of Stephen would be faded and replaced by Jensen's own. 

He walked to the thermostat in his office, turned it up a few degrees, and hoped it would be enough to keep Jared in his slumber. 

Jensen left the room after he received a call from a number labeled Padalecki. 

*

Jared woke up to the sound of shouting.

And not the sickly domestic kind, where his mother would raise her voice in false annoyance at his father because he wouldn't stop kissing her when she helplessly tried to busy herself with something else, but the real, _roaring_ kind. 

Jared had only heard a few real fights, his parents liked to push him away from as much drama as possible- when they would truly get angry with one another, the Omega would be sent to one of his brothers' homes while they worked it out. Once, his brother Jeremiah had nearly lost it when their father attempted to ground him for a week because he missed curfew. 

As the 'accident baby', Jared hardly remembers living with all of his siblings- the older three all in high or middle school when they conceived him- but Jeremiah lived at home until Jared turned nine. As the two youngest, they shared the same annoying and overbearing behavior from both parents, but as an Alpha living in another Alpha's home, Jared's brother and father had always been bound to start an Earth-shaking fight. 

They fought over something dull and unimportant, but Jared witnessed enough to know that two Alphas squaring themselves up to each other with gritted canines and heaving chest could be nature's most true form of an Alpha, the real and raw potential trapped inside a human form. 

"Where the hell is my baby, Ackles?" 

His mother's voice never sounded so vicious, stripped down to the very core of her words. Jared detected the barely-hidden anger and the threat of a livid Omega- something much more insidious than any other creature. 

"Savannah-" Somewhere, Jensen tried to address Jared's mother in vain. 

Her voice shot loud, echoing off of the walls and right into Jared's ears from wherever the two of them were. "It's Mrs. Padalecki to you." 

"-Mrs. Padalecki, he's down the hall-" Jensen replied, his tone beginning to grow tense at being interrupted- not many Alphas were cut off so fiercely by such a small Omega. 

"Move then!" Savannah continued to cease his strong voice with her own resounding one. 

Something managed to go off in Jensen, giving the Alpha a dark and dangerous tone as he replied so low that Jared could hardly hear the duo talking wherever they were. "Respectfully, I don't feel comfortable letting you anywhere near my resting Omega." 

"Respectfully, Ackles, I don't feel comfortable letting you anywhere near my son."

Jared stood up from the couch, the back of his hand immediately moving up to the dried trail of salvia crusted to his cheek and scrubbed it off with the back of his knuckle. The room he found himself in obviously belonged to Jensen- the scent of him assaulting the Omega's nose in every direction he turned to sniff at. The dark crimsons on the walls and the imposing furniture screamed Alpha, Jared's father remodeled his own office close to the same style. 

"Ma?" He croaked, glancing through the french windows feet from the couch he once slept on. 

The study he occupied seemed to be at the very heart of the house, facing what could be the main, wide hallway. When Jared finally stood, placing his hands on the handle of one of the doors to poke his head through, he found two curved staircases framing the room he had slept in. It seemed like a strange layout, but Jared welcomed the idea that the Alpha of this house would've been at the very core of it at all times. 

"Momma?" He repeated, stepping out onto the cool wooden floors. Jensen's home, or what Jared supposed to be Jensen's home, had the distinct smell of _new_ , proving the High Alpha that suddenly took the pack from Misha seemed to appear from nowhere. Some packs allow their members to belong to more than just one, permitted so long as the packs are allied or neutral. 

The Glade pack allowed visitors, but seldom new members. If an Omega wanted to mate with an Alpha from another pack, one counterpart would have to give up their life, either staying in Glade or leaving forever aside from visits. Half the reason, other than Jared being completely in love with him, the Omega chose Stephen had been because he didn't want to deal with the headache of an out-of-pack Alpha, like the many that tried to court him. 

The Glade pack was historically known for its traditional and exclusive society. Around the twenty mile radius of the pack, walls of natural rock formation helped clearly discern pack boundaries; where the rock ran out, brick walls just as high blocked out any unwelcome guests. It was difficult to know that Jensen had been the first Alpha ever to take the pack by force. 

At the sound of Jared's voice, the two people standing in the hallway turned to stare. Jensen, with his broad shoulders and opposing presence, towered over Jared's mother, who raised back against him and tried to push her way towards her son's voice. 

"Mom!" Jared began to walk through the hallway, eyes becoming blurry with tears just from the sight of her. 

"Sweetheart," instantly, his mother became livid with movements, thrashing at the other side of the wall Jensen's body served as. The Alpha simply grunted, emerald eyes still burning into Jared's from across the floor and moved his shoulder, allowing the much smaller and older Omega to pass. 

Jared met her halfway, Savannah instantly enveloping her son with no restraints. Her arms wrapped impossibly tight around his shoulders, like her youngest son would be ripped from her at any given moment. She reeked like blood, like Jensen had moments after he beat Stephen to near death. 

"Steph-" the Omega began, pulling away for a moment to look into her hazel eyes. 

She nodded, smiling softly. "He's fine, Jay, already half way healed-"

"Where's dad?"

"He's waiting outside," Jensen spoke from behind the embracing duo, both eyebrows raised- obviously, he was not impressed. "With the rest of them."

"Ackles wouldn't let them in," Savannah continued, combing her fingers through her son's hair and looking over him- checking for any sign of injury. Which wouldn't actually do much good. Omega laws were strict commandments, but easily bendable- especially if one of the offending Alphas is a big shot like Jensen. 

Jensen clenched his jaw, rolling his emerald eyes as if he was in disbelief at the tone of Savannah's voice. "I'm not going to let Alphas in my den with my unclaimed Omega sleeping and defenseless." 

"Not even his own father? His brothers?" Savannah clucked, shaking her head of hair as she combed her fingers up and down her son's back. He turned to putty in his mother's grasp and wishedprayedhoped that he would find himself still cocooned safely in her arms by the end of this.

Jared knew the transgressions against Jensen would not go unpunished- even if he had already been chewed out. Jared wasn't stupid or naive enough to really think his penance had already finished. 

"His father is the man who allowed him to see Stephen against his High Alpha's direct orders," Jensen's deep voice, gritty with bubbling anger, spoke.

From the place Jared burrowed his face into- his mother's shoulder- he could see the Alpha's eyes steady on him, just beneath the brilliant green the promise of an Alpha's crimson. 

"The only Alpha I trust with Jared is me," Jensen continued when Savannah didn't reply, only listened. "And as a consequence, for both of them- Jeffrey for treating my commands like a joke, and Jared for _defending_ Stephen Amell and not only allowing an another Alpha to practically scent mark him, but to also reciprocate that- I'll be keeping Jared here, in my home."

"What?" Jared gasped almost inaudibly, pulling away from his mother to glare at the man. It didn't fall too hard though, as soon as he slit his eyes and let his mouth drop to a scowl, the inherent feeling to submit and to take what was given to him replaced his anger. 

"You're going to isolate him from us!" Savannah replied. She looked like she couldn't decide if she wanted to cry or scream. "Taking an unmated Omega from his or her Omega parent is fucked up- you know that!" 

"Maybe you should've been more keen on keeping your husband in line then," Every word that came out of Jensen's mouth was gritted and angry. 

"Mom?" Jared's voice rose in a panic, his hands becoming even tighter around his mother's shoulder. 

Savannah shook her head- as if she couldn't believe this was happening right in front of her eyes. The two Omegas clutched one another as his mother went on. "I won't let you- there are other Alphas- men and women who would treat him better, who hold the potential of overthrowing your High status!" 

"The potential, Mrs. Padalecki. Men and women who _possess_ the same mindset I own are not the Alphas you want with your son." Jared never heard a voice so full of venom. 

"I don't want you with my son, Ackles!" The comeback from Savannah was full with emotion but not enough to make Jensen feel guilty. 

"And I didn't want your son with another Alpha," Jensen's voice rose from frustration. "I'm done explaining myself, especially to a pack member who does not have the right to be doubting me. Leave, Mrs. Padalecki. You'll see your son when I allow- which is fair considering your family's insubordination." 

 

*

Jared stared blankly at the wall, his hazel eyes transfixed on the off-white tiles above and around the faucet of the tub. His Alpha had ordered him almost as soon as his mother left to wash the smell of Stephen off of his skin, and because the Omega had grown up horribly complaint, he only nodded and stripped and slid into the tub as soon as he was shown the bathroom. 

Jensen asked for him to leave the door unlocked if Jared must have it closed, and the Omega did. At this point, Jared didn't know how he would manage to escape this mating. 

The boy was scared. Filled with it. He tried not to think of his trembling limbs hidden beneath the tall bubbles that stood on the hot water, or how Jensen smelled like Stephen more than Jared did- smelled like his very essence- his blood and tears and sweat and his worn baseball bat from his elementary days. 

If Jared stayed defiant, Jensen would likely become even harsher and more high-strung, ultra possessive and develop an even shorter fuse than the one he already possessed. And it was against Jared's very nature to disobey- especially an Alpha as strong as Jensen. Jared had always been attracted and more malleable to the more prolific members of the Alpha race. 

Once, when he had turned fourteen, he almost accepted a courting from a visiting Alpha who held down four different packs within Egypt. The woman had completely shone with power, and that had made the Omega twist with the need to submit. But even more than that, she had been kind and patient- unlike Jensen. 

If Jared became submissive- accepted this- it wouldn't be such a tiring fight to keep a scowl on his face. Even if he didn't like the situation at all, whatever inherent sliver of thousands and thousands of years submitting gladly to Alphas was beginning to catch up to him. To go against his nature, no matter how much his mind resented Jensen, was exhausting emotionally- and exhausted Omegas are even more submissive than a healthy Omega. 

He knitted his eyebrows tight with thought, trying to think of a way to possibly meet somewhere in the middle. But the middle was at the very least, courting. Courting- which seemed to be a foreign concept to Jensen. If the Alpha had perhaps asked politely for a chance at his hand, wooed him with gifts and promised him a beautiful den- instead of demanding it- Jared would've considered- and if his personality would have added up to Stephen's, there would have been a high chance of Jared accepting Jensen's claim. 

Jensen did have a nice house- a big one. Two floors tall, with huge windows and open floor plans that suited a family who would eventually have many children- Jensen's heirs. And the Alpha wasn't ugly- practically the opposite- broad shoulders and beautiful freckles, with a sharp jaw and a handsome face. His body looked strong- and it is, obviously- or he wouldn't be a High Alpha. He was capable of giving Jared everything an Omega could possibly want- children, a beautiful home, a strong mate, anything and everything under the sun. 

Suddenly, the bathroom door creaked open- and Jared expected the Alpha to invade the space the Omega had once peacefully existed in. Instead, a fluffy furball appeared. 

Jared squeaked from honest excitement- in front of him, a tiny German Shepherd poked its head through the door, sniffing nervously at the floor before the pup let its eyes wander up to the tub. 

"Oh, fluff ball, c'mere," Jared asked, stretching his hands out from beneath the water to reach out to the puppy. It stared for a moment before it came closer, shuffling nervously as the Omega tried to keep his voice soft and welcoming. Poor thing, having to live with such a mean old man like Jensen!

He stood up from the tub, wrapping the navy blue robe around his slender body before he reached down to scoop the dog up, who happened to be a girl on closer inspection. "What a pretty little lady," he kissed behind her ear and laughed when she suddenly licked his face- assaulting him with a mouthful of hair and happy yips. 

Jared continued to the master bedroom, expecting Jensen to be there, and he was. He stood half undressed, facing his window and in the middle of pulling on a t-shirt. Even in the dim light, Jared's eyes traced over the jagged scars that left indents into his strong back- proof he fought with wolves and survived it. 

"Give her a name," Jensen spoke, not turning from the huge floor-to-ceiling window, which gave a beautiful view of the Garden only a few pastures away. 

"She doesn't have one?" Jared replied, almost confused. The dog was obviously young- but still, nameless seemed strange. 

The Alpha shrugged, eyeing the dog and its sudden love for Jared. "I've been calling her Dog for the past two weeks."

Jared's eyebrows scrunched with confusion, honestly wondering how someone couldn't immediately pick a darling name for the tiny bundle of joy. Maybe Jensen didn't like dogs. "Why do you have a dog if you don't even have a name for her?"

"Because I'm not here all day," Jensen tugged at the hem of his shirt before he began to move his arms, shaking out whatever tension and soreness the day had given him. "Need a guard for the home." 

"And she looks ferocious!" Jared laughed, the first laugh in many hours. It was beautiful, dimples pinching at the corners of his open lips and his eyes squeezed half shut, pretty eyelashes almost scraping the top of his high cheekbones. 

Jensen paused, taking in the Omega's expression, before continuing. "What's her name?"

"I've never named anything before," the boy replied thoughtfully, sucking on his pink, pink lips. 

"I think..." Jared whispered thoughtfully before he continued. "Marmalade. Marmalade is cute, isn't it?" 

"Cute name," Jensen replied, and for a moment, Jared grinned knowing that the Alpha was pleased with a name he came up by himself. Before it unfortunately came to a stop, and Jared remembered that this man was a dick. "Now take your clothes off." 

"Wait... what?" Jared froze, his hands freezing around Marmalade as Jensen's hands dripped down to the tie that kept him decent. 

Jensen stared at him with a raised eyebrow before he continued, pursing his thick lips. "If I don't scent mark you, my Alpha wolf will fuck the scent off of you. Neither of us want that, at least right now." 

"So I- I have to do that now?" His voice went weak and he wanted to jump away, but his body made no attempt to move from the man. "N-naked?"

"You're right," something flashed through Jensen's features before he reached down to the floor beneath them, which was littered with dirty laundry, and handed him a wrinkled pair of boxers. "Here."

"W-what?" Jared's face suddenly turned into that delicious color of ruddy red Jensen honestly loved to see. "No. That's- is that your--" the Omega couldn't even say it, his eyes wide as saucers while he took a step back and tried to catch his breath. 

Jensen didn't see the issue, his eyebrows scrunching up in obvious confusion at Jared's look of disgust. "Cum? Yeah- but it's dry, c'mon, it's this or you strip." 

"No. No. I'm an Omega- I don't... it's indecent for me to... wear things... like- with your..." Jared whispered to himself- feeling a flush of red shooting through him. No decent Omega would pull those on, or would they allow a strange Alpha to scent mark them. 

"Sweetheart," Jensen's voice became a low warning, but it might as well have been muted noise to the Omega who clutched Marmalade and beginning to see all of the things wrong with the Alpha once again. 

Finally, Jared found his voice somehow. "The only scentmarking you are going to do is at most me cuddling with your blanket. That's humiliating- I couldn't... no!"

"Jared."

He was slowly stepping back, right into the bathroom where he could hole himself up with Marmalade and effectively create somewhat of a wall between the opposing Alpha. Jensen realized exactly what Jared was plotting, because he reached for him just as he turned and ran for the bathroom feet away. He slammed the door shut and locked it without another second passing, Marmalade unbeknownst to the tension excitedly wagged her tiny tail. 

"Omega!" Jensen shouted, and the word sent a thrill up Jared's spine. So much of a thrill that he almost turned the lock back. 

Instead, he turned and stuffed his ears with toilet paper, sitting on the toilet with Marmalade at his feet, curiously staring at him. It was a trick he learned at a young age- when his brothers use to coerce him into doing their petty chores with their Alpha voices. Once upon a time, he carried a package of tissues in his pocket at seven years old to keep from their demands. 

Jared honestly didn't care what Jensen thought- there was absolutely no way in hell he would be doing either or. For God's sake, Jared knew that Alphas could be unruly and almost comical in how fast they grow feelings for Omegas- but this was horrible. If he thought it was appropriate today, to scentmark Jared all over, no telling what Jensen would rule as appropriate tomorrow. 

For a few moments, the world was silent, only Marmalade distracted by the furious shaking of the bathroom door and the desperate twisting of the knob- but then it shattered. Jared's quiet peace was interrupted by his Alpha suddenly opening the door. 

It was startling all for the fact that Jensen did not need reckless violence to capture fear. Just an overpowering presence that seemed to come naturally.

For a moment, Jared stared up at him. Both of them, simply looking at one another in pure silence until the Omega saw a glint of metal and realized he must have a key to the bathroom. Jensen's lips were moving, but it was all muted sound, something angry surely. Something that would probably reduce Jared to tears and beg for forgiveness. 

Jensen shook his head in disbelief when he realized that Jared had toilet paper draining out his voice. Suddenly, Jensen's hands were digging around his ears and he pulled out the makeshift plugs. He didn't look exactly angry. Maybe even amused. 

He stood over him for a long minute, eyes turning dark as the amusement bled out and the act of disobedience from Jared still stayed a fact. 

Jared stared up, eyes wide as he waited for Jensen's next move. 

Marmalade, at the Alpha's feet, yipped happily- making the moment almost surreal and even stranger. 

Jensen's hand crept to Jared, until it hovered over his jaw and finally clenched there. The Omega bared his neck subconsciously. The growl that rumbled from Jensen wasn't one of anger, but more like a quiet agreement, a steady 'it's fine' humming through gritting canines. 

"For tonight, I'll sleep on the couch beside closet- you can sleep on the bed- but darlin'," the Alpha tenses; instantaneously, Jared drops his eyes down to the tiled floor of the bathroom, lips hardly parting- but Jensen could still see the promise of a pink tongue and white teeth. "If you- if you do something like this again- like anything from today- I'm not going to be kind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, I appreciate all of the overwhelming love this story is receiving! Thank you supporting it, I honestly did not think it would get more than a few comments but y'all are so supportive and kind. I love all of your ideas, and I think I might know where this is going... maybe. If y'all have any suggestions, please proceed to share them!
> 
> Happy New Year!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are so greatly appreciated.   
> I don't exactly know where I'm going to go with this story, so if any of y'all have any ideas, I'm willing to listen!


End file.
